Moving on from you & Moving out of state
by AwkwardGirl16
Summary: My very first story. Austin & Ally were best friends in love. That was until a tall, red haired guy came walking into Sonic Boom. Includes Dezlly & Austin/OC. PLEASE READ IF YOU ARE 13 YEARS OR OLDER! I'd appreciate it if you read, rate & review.


It all started on Monday. Allison Dawson was working in Sonic Boom. A place she owned with her dad, Lester Dawson, for 8 years. She had been working at Sonic Boom since she was 10, & now she's 18. It had been 2 hours since she had a snack break. So she took a 5 minute break. Right before she was about to start working again, she saw a really tall red-haired guy walk in, asking if she had a piano for sale. BTW, Dezmond is 18 & hasn't graduated from high school yet. Allison hasn't graduated either. She has the same amount of months left in high school, as so does Dezmond. Also, Allison has a huge crush on Dezmond. Only Dezmond doesn't know quite just yet.

Allison: "Hey! Aren't you that guy who goes to Marino High?"

Dezmond: "Yeah. How'd you know?"

Allison: "I go to that same school."

Dezmond: "That's nice, hot, & attractive."

Allison: "What's nice, hot, & attractive?"

Dezmond: "You are. You are totally my type of girl to be with for the rest of my entire life."

Allison: "Oh, well, I'm flattered, but I'm not interested."

Dezmond: "Oh, well, It was worth a shot. Anyway, Do you have a piano for sale?"

Allison: "Yes we do. We have all types of pianos. Including Baby Grand's, Keyboards, & Electric's. Which one would you like, exactly?"

Dezmond: "I'm interested in a Baby Grand."

Allison: "Good choice. I recommend it to every one of my friends. We have only one left."

Dezmond: "That's alright. I'll take it. How much for it?"

Allison:(Fantasizing about Dezmond being married with her & having children with him in the future)"Oh right, Sorry about that. I was thinking about something."

Dezmond: "What were you thinking about...Miss Dawson?"

Allison: "You. Wait a sec, what did you say?"

Dezmond: "I said, what were you thinking about?"

Allison: "My future with you."

Dezmond: "I thought you said you weren't interested?"

Allison: "Alright. To tell you the truth, I really like you, okay? That's my confession."

~~(Time Skip)~~

(Allison's POV)

Oh, Hi, I didn't see you there. You don't know me, so let me introduce myself. My name is Allison Marie Dawson. You can call me Ally for short. I am 17 years old. My 18th birthday is coming up soon, & I hope I have a boyfriend by then, so he can get me a gift. And I know what your all thinking! Yes, I have never had a boyfriend before. I have one more thing to tell you...wait for it...I am a virgin! As in a person who has not had sex before. I really hope Dez can be my first everything. I have a best friend, Trish, who can't keep or hold down a job. I use to have a crush on a guy named Austin, but he had to move to California for a reason I don't know why. I got over him once I met Dezmond. Well, that is all you need to know so far. If I think of anything else that comes to my mind, I'll let you know later.

It was already 5 o'clock in the evening, when my laptop was making a 'ding dong' sound. So I went to the counter where my laptop was laying on & answered it. It was my mom on Skype, who lives & works in Africa, having an adventure, writing books.

Penny: "Allison?"

Allison: "Hey mother. How's your journey in Africa?"

Penny: "This has been one of the most fascinating & interesting expeditions yet. How are doing with yourself & the store?"

Allison: "Really good. No, scratch that. Really GREAT! Do you want to know why?" (Smiling really big)

Penny: "Why are you happy & smiling all of a sudden?"

Allison: "Remember that guy I told you about the other day? Dezmond?"

Penny: "Yeah. Why does he like you back or something?"

Allison: "YES! He said I was nice, hot, & attractive. Can you believe it? The guy I've been in love with since Austin left a letter, without actually saying goodbye directly to me, actually likes me back."

Penny: "So are you going out? Or has he even asked you out yet?"

Allison: "Well, when he said those things, I sort of, kind of panicked, & said I wasn't interested. What should I do, Mom?"

Penny: "Well, all you have to do is tell him how you feel about him. I'm sure he'll understand."

Allison: "Well I did before he left, but he said & I quote, "We'll talk later," what does that mean?

Penny: "It mean that he really likes you too."

Allison: "Thanks mom. You always know the right words to say."

~~Time Skip~~

(Dez' POV)

Back to Allison & Dezmond in the practice room.

Dezmond: "So, where were we an hour ago?" (Leans in to kiss her)

Allison: "Uh, Dezmond, can we talk first? Before we kiss, you have to do something first."

Dezmond: "What do I have to do?"

Allison: "Ask me out. But only if you are really honestly truly in like with me more than just a friend."

Dezmond: "I do. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend, Allison Dawson?"

Allison: "You know you can call me Ally for short. Yes I will be your girlfriend. you may now kiss your newly wed girlfriend as you will."

Dezmond: "Well, I'll do as you wish, my Ally." (Both lean in for their very first kiss of many to go)

~~Time Skip~~

(Ross' POV)

Back in Los Angeles, the famous band, AKA R5, started in 2005 when they were only 3 years old. The band included Riker, the oldest bass player, Rydel, the only girl in the band, who played keyboards, Rocky, the handsome bass player, Ross, the hot blonde, who is the leader of the band, & last but not least, Ratliff, the honorary brother, who plays drums. They also had a little brother, Ryland, who is supposedly their manager/boss.

Ross: "Can somebody get the freakin' door?" "Oh. Hi! Sorry about that. It's my brother's time to get the door. I'm being rude. Let me introduce myself. I am the famous Ross Lynch. Yes. The Ross Lynch that's in the band, R5. R5 is a family band with a friend of the family. We are from Littleton, CO. Except for Ratliff. He's from Wisconsin. Now lets stop talking about them & lets talk about me & my ex-life."

"I use to play Austin in 'Austin & Allison' but I had to move to LA, because I got really great news. I am going on tour with R5 again. But this time, it's all over the world for a year. So yeah that's that. Now on to my 'Austin & Allison' life. They don't know about me being part of R5. I have to keep it a secret for ever or as long as I can without them finding out or becoming suspicious."

"I used to be in love with Allison, but she told me that she's in love with a guy named Dezmond, who happens to be my best friend. When I found out about the tour with R5, I had to leave my best friend, Dezmond, and the girl who I was in love with. Yes, I was in love with Allison. Before I left to move to LA, all I did to tell Allison & Dezmond goodbye was leave a letter. I never said goodbye directly to them that day. Personally, I wish I could of, but I was to upset that Allison was in love with that guy who I thought was my best friend."

"It has almost been 6 months since I left. I'm not going to lie. I really do miss them."

~~Time Skip~~

(Allison's POV)

I was in the practice room, when Dezmond walked in without knocking, again. We became boyfriend/girlfriend last week. Ever since Austin left, I started cutting my wrists. He doesn't know about it, so can you keep it a secret? Great thanks. Your the best. Anyways I was writing a song I thought of & wrote the lyrics down in my songbook/diary/journal.

Dezmond: "Hey babe. What are you doing?"

Allison: "Writing a song about somebody I use to know."

Dezmond: "Who?"

Allison: "Okay here's the thing. I use to date a guy named Austin Moon. He was the first guy I was really in love with or loved. But that was before I met you."

Dezmond: "Wait, You love me?"

Allison: "Yes I do. Your the one I want to be with forever & ever, Dezmond."

Dezmond: "I feel the exact same way."

Allison: "So, I haven't told anyone about what I'm about to tell you right now. So this'll remain a secret between us. Do you understand me? Do I make myself clear?"

Dezmond: "Okay I cross my heart not to tell anyone. Until I die your words will be safe & die with me."

Allison: "I cut my wrists when I feel stressed. Do you hate me?"

Dezmond: "No I don't hate you. I use to cut my own hair when I was stressed to."

Allison: "Oh. & one more thing to not tell anyone, I'm anorexic."

Dezmond: "Oh. Is that why your so skinny & amazingly attractive?"

Allison: "Yes it is!"

Dezmond: "Your beautiful no matter what you look like. Just like the song 'All About That Bass' by Meghan Trainor."

Allison: "Thank you Dezmond. I really needed to hear that."


End file.
